A day in the life of Fred Weasley
by Danielle Malfoy
Summary: Fred meets his cousin's friend and changes Fred Weasley's life


Chapter 1  
  
June 18- I dont know why Mum bought everyone jurnals, but I guess Ill write what goes on in my life.  
  
Aug 18- Sorry I havent written. I wanted this to be my summer Vaca' Jurnal Hogwarts is over, and I passes all years. I graduated too. Any way me and George were workin on our tonge tounge toffees when there was a knock on our door.  
  
"Who's there," I said.  
  
"Just guess," said the voice.  
  
It sounded like Ginny, but it was too old. Maybe Hermione. No not bossy enough. Wait I knew the voice from somewhere. Omygosh it's Bri!  
  
Briana Weasley is our cousin from the Us. Shes got the Weasley hair and a Texas accent to go with it.Shes tall and skinny and her body curves in just the right places that i absolutly love. Heck if she wasnt my cuz shed be my GF.  
  
"Come in, if you dare," George said.  
  
"Shut your mouth George," said I.  
  
"Whatever Georgie,"Bri said from behind the door in her wonderful Texas accent. But wait it didn't sound like Bri (plus she doesnt call George Georgie). So I opened the door. I expected Bri to be there, But instead in walked Bri and her friend. SHE look exactly, sounded exactly, and acted exactly, like Bri 'cept her hair was blonde.  
  
"Fred, George this is Rilley. Rilley this is Fred, and George," Bri said.  
  
"Hi, Wassup?" George said.  
  
"Hi," I said shyly while I felt my ears turn pink. She blushed. Her eyes were so stuck on me that she didnt notice George plummenting her with questions. Bri seemed to have noticed.  
  
"Uh George," she said,"Let's give them time to be better accquainted."  
  
"Good idea. Let's help Mum make dinner." Chapter 2  
  
" So youre Bris friend right?"  
  
"Yup. I met the rest of your fam' (she counted on her fingers) Ron, Ginny, You, George, Harry, and Percy. I met your mom and dad too."  
  
"Harrys my bros friend, and thats not my whole family. Theres Charlie and Bill also."  
  
"FRED, DEAR, DINNERS READY!" Mum yelled  
  
"COMIN! comon Rilley lets go."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is for you only to see,and you can tell no one."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
She held out her hands like she was gonna give me somethin then she put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Cause I like you okay? Okay off we go."  
  
Then we walked downstairs hand-in-hand till we got to the kitchen door where we let go of each others hands. And we ate dinner.  
  
  
  
Chapter3  
  
Aug 19- She actually likes me. Guess what jurnal? I asked her out . Heres what happened:  
  
We all woke up at 8 AM so we could take Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to go to Diagon Alley. Turns out Rilleys a witch. She went Sartimay school of sorcery (Salzar Slytherins Wifes Brothers school). While Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were getting books, Percy was with Tamy (his new GF), and George went to see if he could hop a ride through Gringotts, I asked Rilley if she wanted to go to the closest wizard cinema.  
  
"Why not. Okay where at?"  
  
"Down the road there."  
  
"Okay great," she said then pecked me on the cheek.  
  
We ended up watchin some American Chick flick Rilley said looked good (Power Puff Girls ring a bell?), It was too. It was great. I put my arm around her waist, and we shared a popcorn and butterbeer. When it was over we got up and streched. Then we walked out. Bri spotted us and said, "What have we been up to?"  
  
"Just a date," Rilley said.  
  
"What! Wit my cuz Freddie, no way!"  
  
"It was great right sweetie?"  
  
I said, "Sure was!" and she made out with me for two minutes. I felt wonderful. Then Mum and Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Ron came! Uh Oh.  
  
"What on earth," Mum said.  
  
"WOW I didnt know he had it in him," Harry said. Ron whistled really loudly and Hermione gasped.  
  
Bri said,"Looks like Fred has a Girlfriend." I was in deep trouble. Actually I wasnt. Mum like the idea of m growin up a bit. So we all went home, me and Rilley holdin' hands and we had a nice day.  
  
Aug 20- I just found out why Rilley and Bri are here. Thier mums and dads are exploring Australia and theyre stayin here for a year! This is so cool. Shoot. Gotta go, urgent message from George.  
  
Aug. 30- Good news Hogwarts is starting early this year and all the lil uns are gone. Me and Rilley go out every Friday and its always romantic. I think Ive finally grown up. Ive got a girlfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sept. 1- Did I ever tell you how wonderful Rilley is? The way she says good night and tucks my flay away hair behind my ears. The way when she kisses me with her cool hands on my cheeks that sends a shiver (a good one) down my spine. I absolutly love her. Shes for me. If things keep goin well I might ask her to marry me.  
  
"Oh my," George said when I told him this, "but youre too young."  
  
"Im 20 George. Im askin her to marry me on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
And thats how its gonna happen. Gotta go tiume for a wonderful date with Rilley. Summers over and my jurnal is filled. Ill ask for another one for Christmas. See you then! 


End file.
